The Secret That's Not So Secret
by Unworthy Soul
Summary: Zelda has had feeling for Sheik when she first met him but she knows that Sheik would never return her feelings, or so it seems. What would happen if Link found out if anything were to happen between the two?
1. Default Chapter

The Secret that's Not So Secret

A/N: This is my first story, so don't be too hard on me. I thought that it would be fun to write a story with Link and all them on my own since that I'm writing one with one of my friends. I hope you enjoy my story. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Zelda games.

Prologue: The Beginning

It started off just like any other day in July the sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze that blew every now and then just enough to cool you down from the heat of the hot sun.

Next down people were moving in, Zelda watched hoping a girl the same age would be moving in so she would have some one to play with.

Just then Zelda saw a car pull up in the drive way. A boy about a year older then Zelda came out of the car (A/N Zelda's 6 years old) Zelda's heart skipped a beet when she saw him; she felt a feeling that she couldn't explain.

Zelda was brought out of her stare when her brother Link placed his left hand on her shoulder "Well let's go say hi sis." "Huh… Why do I have to go say hi Link he's a boy" Link laughed "Well I'm a boy and you say hi to me all the time." Zelda crossed her arms and just gave Link a look and said "That's different. You're my brother"

Link just pushed Zelda to the other yard so they could say hi. "Hi my name is Link and this is my little sister Zelda." The boy turned his head, his sad shy look changed into a heart warming smile. "Hi I'm Sheik nice to meet you


	2. First day back

A/N Keep in mind that now in the story Link and Sheik are in their last year of high school and Zelda is a year behind them.

The Secret that's Not So Secret

Chapter 1: First Day Back

Zelda woke up to the sound of her alarm clock "7! It's to early." mumbled Zelda as she turned around in her bed pulling the sheets over her head. Zelda you're going to be late for school!" Zelda sprang up in her bed when she heard her mom yelling at her. "Oh my god!"

Zelda hurried as she got ready for the first day back to school. All Link and Sheik heard was running around upstairs as they were eating breakfast. Zelda came running in to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast. Link chuckled a little when he saw Zelda checking her hair in the spoon she had just pulled out of the drawer. "You look fine." Zelda looked up at the table and blushed when she heard Sheik speak. When she felt herself blush she looked back into the spoon "Thanks Sheik that's sweet but I think I still look like crap."

"Are you ready yet Zelda? We're going to be late." "Yeah, just getting my bag." Zelda picked up her bag and took one last glance in the mirror when she walked by it. "Bye, have a good day at school." Said Mrs. Yamamoto as Zelda closed the door behind her.

Link started the engine to hi car when Zelda got in "You guys glad that it's your last year of school?" "I guess, it's just not going to be the same." Zelda was looking out the window watching all the trees and houses go by "hey Link, I've heard that Ganon from Sacatoky High got a transfer to our school and that he's trying out for the football team too." Link looked in the rear view mirror to see Zelda and smiled " I don't mind as long as he doesn't try out for the soccer and hockey teams. I don't want you near him Zel I heard that he's a real jerk." "Don't worry Link, I wont."

Before Zelda knew it they were in front of Seto High. All three of them got out of the car "I'll see you at your soccer practice guys. Bye" Zelda said as she waved good bye and ran over to see Malon. "Hey Zel, how was your summer?" "It was great, spending all that time at the cottage because this year Sheik was with us." Zelda had a blissful gaze on her face as she remembered her summer

Flash Back

It was late afternoon and the sun was hot. Zelda put on her tankini and headed out for the lake. Zelda was at the edge of the water when she saw Link dive off the dock. Then she spotted Sheik coming out of the water. '_Oh he's so hot'_ She just watched him come out of the water, she liked the way the water made his bathing suit cling to his hips and how his wet hair out lined his face. Sheik walked over to Zelda, he put on a smirk as he got a few feet away from her. Sheik out his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Zelda's breath hitched and her face reddened. Just then with out warning Sheik threw her over his shoulder "Hey Link, look who I found!" Sheik yelled out to Link who just out of the water. "Well who is it?" Sheik turned around so Zelda was facing Link. "Oh" he said with a chuckle "Bring her in." Sheik nodded his head and started to walk into the water. When the water was deep enough he threw Zelda in. Flash Back Ends

"Earth to Zelda!" Zelda shook her head when Malon brought her out of her daze. "Why don't you just tell Sheik how you fell?" "Malon you know I can't do that he's my brother's best friend." Malon and headed for the tables to get their schedules, when they got them they looked at each others to see if they were any of the same classes. "Yes! We're in all the same classes!" they said as they both jumped up and down in excitement. Malon stopped when her eye caught sight of someone she hadn't seen at the school before "Look Zel it's that guy from Sacatoky High." Zelda stopped and looked to her right only to find Ganon staring at her with a wanting lust in his eyes. "Uh.. Creepy." "Tell me about it. I think he likes you Zel." Zelda had a worried look on her face and when Malon saw this she decided it was time to find the rest of the gang. Malon took Zelda's hand "Come on lets go find the others." And with that they were off.

Link and Sheik watched Zelda run off to Malon as they leaned their backs on the side of the car. "Hey Link, Hey Sheik." They both turned their heads to see Mido walking over towards them. "Hey Mido, how was your summer?" "It was all right for the most part." Said Mido as he leaned up against the car with Link and Sheik. Sheik looked over at Mido "Something happen between you and Saria?" "Yep, but lets not talk about it. Don't look, now but here comes that Ganon guy." All three of them watch Ganon walk over to the tables and saw how he was eyeing Zelda. "I don't like the way he's looking at her" said Link in a cool tone. Sheik's fists clinched tightly and for an inexplicable reason he couldn't understand why he could fell his blood boil when he saw Ganon look at Zelda with lusty eyes. "Ah Sheik… Are you okay?" Mido asked as he heard Sheik's knuckles crack. Sheik let his hands loose to his sides and shook his head slightly "Yeah, I'm okay." Link looked at his watch and got off his car "I think we should go get our schedules before the bell rings." They went over to the tables, got their schedules and head off to their classes.

A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter please R&R and I'see you guys next time


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Kay there's a reason I made the rating m. If you don't like sexual contents then I'll tell you were you should stop reading. But please don't judge me on what I write I'm a really nice person once you get to know me. Oh sorry if I don't have a name for every chapter.

The Secret That's Not So Secret

Chapter 2

Zelda was sitting at her desk just waiting for the final bell to ring. '_Just 15 more minutes' _she thought as she stared out the window. Her eye caught sight of the boy's gym class running around and the one leading them was Sheik. Zelda smiled to herself and started to write a note to Sheik.

_Dear Sheik, _

_I wish that I could tell you how I feel about you. You mean more than the world to me. _

Just than Malon saw that Zelda was writing a note and took it way from her. "Wha… Malon give it back!" Zelda hissed through her teeth. "Ahh that's soo cute you love him." Said Malon as she read the note.

"Miss Kato!" Malon looked up to see the teacher who looked impatient "Miss Kato I'm only going to ask you once more. Now what is the answer to the question?" Malon stared blankly at the teacher as she tried to remember what class she was in. "Ah… 75." Zelda just looked at her laughing.

"That's correct. John McKenzie died at the age 75." Both Malon and Zelda's jaws dropped in shock "How did you know the answer?" "I…I don't know I just guessed."

Zelda took back the note and crumpled it up. "That's all for today's class and don't forget your essays on John McKenzie for Thursday." Everyone closed up their books except Zelda; she had been watching Sheik outside and didn't hear the teacher.

"Zelda, ZELDA!" Zelda looked over at Malon "Yeah" "We can go now." Zelda closed up her books and walked with Malon to her locker

Malon gathered her things she needed and closed the locker door "Well I'm off. I need to help my dad on the farm, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she waved goodbye.

Zelda was now walking down the empty hallways to her locker, she reached her locker and put her things away before she headed out to the soccer field. She turned her head to see some of the soccer players heading for the locker room that was down the hall from her locker.

Ganon and his crew were walking down the hall from the other end when he saw the girl from that morning "You guy's go on with out me. I'll catch up you later." Ganon's right hand man turned to him and asked "What are you doing to do?" Ganon Put on a lustful look and looked over at the girl "Oh okay, see ya later."

Ganon started to walk over to Zelda "hey sweet cheeks how's it going?" Zelda turned to see who it was and rolled her eyes when she saw it was. "What are you doing you want?" said Zelda as she closed her locker and turned around to start walking to the field, but she was stopped buy Ganon when he was standing right in front of her. "Now, is that how you talk to all the new students at your school?"

"No, just to you" said Zelda as she took a step to the right so she could get out of Ganon's way. Once again she was stopped, by his hand that moved beside her on the lockers, so she took a step to the left but was stopped by his other hand. She was now in between the wall and Ganon, and didn't like were this was going.

(A/N: Kay like I said before this chapter got started this is were you may want to stop reading.)

"Please let me pass" "Now why would I want to do that?" said Ganon as he got closer to her and started kissing Zelda's neck.

"STOP IT!" she yelled hitting Ganon on the head. Ganon pinned her to the wall with his body and right hand grabbing her wrist. "No and plus the rougher you are with me the harder I get princess" he said with a smirk as he slid his free hand up her skirt and started to gently rub her between the legs.

Zelda started to cry "STOP IT, JUST STOP IT!" she yelled as loud as she could in hopes that her brother in the locker room would hear her. Ganon stopped but still had her pinned to the wall with his body as he undid his belt. "STOP IT PLEASE STOP." Said Zelda crying and trying to squirm out of the hold on her. "Like I said the rougher you the harder I get." He said as he pulled Zelda's waist to him. She could feel him bulge against her skirt. Ganon lifted her off the floor slightly, and just before he could thrust hard into her he was knocked to the ground.

A/N: that's all for now. I wonder what made him fall to the ground but anyway I don't really like what happened to Zelda lets hope that it never happens again. So please R&R


End file.
